


Inferno

by maraas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraas/pseuds/maraas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shark needs the Sky just as much as he needs the sea. Squalo has never been good with words, but he tries for his capo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

Squalo represses the urge to shout when Xanxus leans into the brush of

lips against flesh. He expects punishment—expects wrath and rage and

years worth of mistrust to spill forth like a tsunami. 

But there’s quiet and stillness and even Squalo isn’t quite sure of what

to do with that——

 

A warmth fills his chest when he looks down upon Xanxus. He’s cold.

He’s cold, but he’s not frozen. The scars are more than enough to 

prove that. 

 

So he presses another kiss against Xanxus’ jawline before mustering

up the courage to truly speak—speak from the heart—share what eight

years of torment he’d put himself through. Because he wants to be

more than just trash—more than just scum—and even his own ego won’t

allow himself to feel he is more without his capo’s utterances.

 

❝ [Quivi sospiri, pianti e alti guai](http://x/)  
[risonavan per l’aere sanza stelle,](http://x/)  
[per ch’io al cominciar ne lagrimai.](http://x/)  
[Diverse lingue, orribili favelle,](http://x/)  
[parole di dolore, accenti d’ira,](http://x/)  
[voci alte e fioche, e suon di man con elle](http://x/)  
[facevano un tumolto, il qual s’aggira](http://x/)  
[sempre in quell’aura sanza tempo tinta,](http://x/)  
[come la rena quando turbo spira](http://x/). ❞

 

His own voice is low and hoarse. Fear—it’s fear he’s feeling—his heart

feels as if someone’s squeezing it, ripping it apart. But he needs to say

those things. Needs to show him that he’s not just the loudmouthed 

asshole that kneels. So Squalo smiles, defeated, but mostly tired. Why

does he feel so tired? So  ** _old_**? Like a thousand years passed whilst 

Xanxus was frozen away?

 

❝ The first time we met——you said my Italian was shit.

When you——were gone——I——❞ And he laughs a little. Years ago all

he wanted was to read to the frozen statue that was his boss. Stumble

clumsily over words that fell so easily from his capo’s lips. It was a 

stupid thing to do, a very stupid thing to do, but Squalo had just been a

fucking  _ **kid.**_   

 

And parts of him were still childish. Still seeking approval from a man 

that, technically speaking, was younger than him. But the shark needs

the Sky just as he needs the sea.

 

❝ I’m stupid. And loud. But I want to fucking make you happy.  ❞

 

He can’t speak of the clumsy words and the sleepless nights.

 

Not when he’s not even sure that Xanxus would believe him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing. Just a thing from a Tumblr rp. I don't know, man. I just like making him more than the shark dude that shouts 'voi!' a lot .


End file.
